Can We Start Over Again
by WriterGirl516
Summary: Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone have moved on with their lives since their breakup in 2006. It is now six years later and fate has their paths cross again. Is there a second chance at happiness for them? BAM, femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bianca unlocked the door and pushed it open, motioning for Miranda to enter first. She watched her daughter trudge inside, silently hoping the little girl wasn't going to throw a tantrum after the discussion they just had in the car. Before Miranda ascended the staircase, she called out to her.

"Miranda."

The little brunette stopped and turned around with a dejected look on her face. "Yes, Mommy?"

Bianca approached her daughter and sat down on the steps, Miranda claiming the spot next to her. "Sweetheart, you understand why I have to say no, right?" She smoothed down her daughter's brown hair. "And believe me, I know you want one badly, but it just isn't the right time."

"Then when can I get one, Mommy?" Miranda looked up, disappointed brown eyes meeting her mother's. "You promised, remember?"

"I know I did, and I'm not going to break my promise to you," Bianca wrapped her arms around the child. "Have I ever broken my promises to you?"

"Nope."

"See, and I'm going to stay true to my word. We just need to get settled in and then one day, we'll go get you that puppy you've always wanted. Deal?"

Miranda scrunched her forehead in thought for a moment then smiled. "Deal."

"Good," Bianca said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I have an idea. Why don't you bring your schoolbag to your room and come back down into the kitchen for some milk and cookies. And maybe we can go to the park later."

"Okay," Miranda stood and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Be right back," she said, rushing up the steps to her room. Reaching the top step, she turned around. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

Bianca smiled. "I love you, too, Sweetheart."

Maggie wheeled her cart of patient files to the nurse's station, leaving them there for the resident handling the next 16-hour shift. She walked around the counter and sat down in one of the chairs. Closing her eyes, she exhaled a long, exhausted breath.

"Rough day, Dr. Stone?" one of the nurses asked.

Maggie sat up and gave the nurse a tired smile. "No, not really, just a bit worn out."

"Well, I suppose it's good that you have tomorrow off, then," the nurse replied.

"Definitely a good thing," Maggie stood up. "And I'm going to get a start on my day off now. "Have a good rest of the day, Rose. Don't work too hard, okay?"

Rose laughed. "I'll try not to. And you, Dr. Stone, get some sleep."

Maggie finished wiping her name off the whiteboard and turned around. "You bet I will. And please, how many times must I say this to you. Call me Maggie," she smiled. "The only ones to call me Dr. Stone are my patients."

"Okay, okay," Rose chuckled. "Bye Maggie."

After changing out of her scrubs, Maggie exited the hospital and walked up 33rd Street toward Park Avenue. Reaching the subway station, she went down the steps and swiped her metrocard through the turnstile. To her luck, she didn't have to wait long for a train to come, one arriving within seconds of her standing at the platform. Maggie boarded the train and sat down by the window, pulling out her book to read for the commute home.

A half hour later, with the day's mail in her hand, Maggie entered her apartment and was immediately met by her favorite four-legged companion. She bent down to scratch behind his ear.

"Hey boy, I missed you," she smiled. The Yorkshire terrier laid down on the floor, obviously enjoying the attention from his master. "Yeah, you like that, huh?" After a moment, she got up and walked to the kitchen, the dog following close behind. She grabbed his bowl and filled with it water, placing it down on the floor in front of him. "How about a trip to the park after dinner? You up for that, Rusty?"

Rusty looked up at his master and barked his reply.

"Okay, then to the park we shall go later," Maggie nodded. She leaned against the kitchen counter and began opening the day's mail. "Cable bill, electric bill, phone bill…credit card bill… card for Jamie… bill… bill… useless mail," she sighed, knowing she'd be spending a portion of her day off calculating the month's bills. Still by the counter, she stood for a moment and heard the shower turn off, followed by the sound of the shower curtain being pushed aside.

"James, there's some mail for you here!" she called out to her roommate.

"Thanks!" came the muffled reply. A few moments later, Jamie strolled into the kitchen, clad in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a towel draped around his neck. He saw the mail sitting on the counter and opened it. "Oh, cool… it's a birthday card from my dad."

"And how is Tad Martin doing these days?" Maggie asked, pulling out one of the stools and sitting on it.

Jamie finished reading the card, then placed it back in the envelope. "Same as always. Tad the dad and still spoiling his little girls like crazy," he laughed. "I guess I should take a trip home one of these days…well, if I ever find the chance to take some vacation time."

"Tell me about it," Maggie rolled her eyes. She pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail and shook her head amusingly. "Think we'll ever have a stretch a days off and not just one here and one there?"

Pulling at the towel around his neck, Jamie shrugged. "I suppose we will… someday," met with another roll of the eyes. "Long day, huh?"

"You try working three 16-hour shifts in the span of five days."

"Ah, the woes of residency. Fun, isn't it?"

"Thankfully, I have tomorrow off," she replied. "I think I'll just spend the day at the park with Rusty, maybe lay out on the grass… read a book…"

"Meet someone?" Jamie asked, hiding a low chuckle, "of the female kind."

"Hey, now, I've met a couple of people. And I've gone on a couple of dates. It just so happens, that none of them have worked out."

"Or because you're just not putting too much effort into the relationship?"

"Well, that could be it, too. But the truth is, I wasn't compatible with any of the girls I've dated since moving here."

"Think you'll ever find happiness again?"

Maggie wistfully smiled. "Someday, I will. But for now, I'm content with my life as is. When I'm meant to find my soul mate, I will."

Jamie smiled back. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

"That I am," she replied. Her eyes drifted over to the clock, noticing the time. "Aren't you supposed to be getting dressed? I do believe you're the resident that gets the next 16-hour shift in Pediatrics tonight."

"Oh crap, what time is it?" he asked.

"No worries, you've got more than enough time. I just thought you might want to beat the evening rush on the train," Maggie hopped off the stool and walked to the fridge. She reached inside, grabbing a bottle of water, along with the leftover Chinese take-out from the day before.

Jamie watched his diminutive friend lay out her dinner for the evening on the counter. "Don't feel like cooking tonight?"

Maggie looked up at him. "Why cook when I have food right here that shouldn't go to waste," she grinned. "Tomorrow I'll cook. Any special requests?"

"Nah, you know whatever you make, I'll eat."

"Yes, I know that all too well," she opened the freezer door, scanning its contents. "I could throw some beef into the slow cooker and make some pot roast. Sound good?"

Jamie licked his lips and smiled. "Sounds yummy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need get dressed for work."

Maggie shut the freezer door and went back to the counter to prepare her dinner. She felt a warm, furry body rub against her ankle and looked down. "And for you, Kibble n 'Bits," met with the normal high-pitched reply.

"Yeah, I knew you'd be okay with that."

* * *

"Kendall, can you hold on for a second?" Bianca pulled her cell phone away from her ear and turned to her daughter. "Don't go too far. Stay where I can see you."

"Okay Mommy," Miranda replied before running off toward the playground area.

Bianca pressed her phone to her ear, resuming her conversation with her sister. "Sorry about that Kendall. Miranda and I are at the park and I was telling her to stay within my view. So, you were saying?"

"Oh God, I completely forgot now," Kendall said. Like Bianca, she was also splitting her attention between the phone conversation and watching her children. "Wait, I remember now. The book tour for "Flair." I wanted to let you know that I've got a signing in New York coming up."

"That's great, Kendall. Sounds like this second novel is going to be a hit," Bianca kept her eye on Miranda. She saw her daughter follow one of the girls toward the grassy area, where a game of catch ensued.

"And I was wondering, instead of staying at one of those pricey hotels, I could maybe crash at your place? Actually, if it's okay that Ian and I stay there? It's only for two nights," Kendall bit down on her lower lip, hoping her sister wouldn't object.

"Of course, it's okay! What made you think I was going to say no?"

"Well, considering how you and Miranda only relocated to there two months ago."

"Kendall, I have guest rooms for a reason."

"Okay, okay, since you insist, Binks, Ian and I will stay there," Kendall replied.

"Wait, what about Zach and Spike?" the younger brunette inquired.

Kendall twirled a lock of her curly brown hair with her finger. "Oh, Ryan is taking Spike up to Cooperstown. Some male bonding at the Baseball Hall of Fame, or something like that. And Zach's headed to Vegas to check on the casino there."

"Ah, so it's just you and the little man, huh?"

"Yup."

"So when's the book singing?"

"Next Friday."

Bianca laughed. "Now I understand why you don't want to impose. But don't worry, you and Ian are more than welcome to stay with us. Miranda will love spending time with her cousin."

"Then it's set," Kendall said. She heard crying coming from behind the couch, surmising one of her sons hadn't gotten his way with his brother. "I gotta go, Binks. The boys are having one of their disagreements again."

"Boys will be boys," the younger Kane woman chuckled. "Give my love Zach and everyone. Bye."

"Will do. Bye."

Bianca pushed her cell phone back into her pocket and sat back on the park bench. She enjoyed the warm evening breeze that was blowing as she closed her eyes, reveling in what she hoped would be a peaceful night in the city.

Maggie leisurely walked along the path in Central Park. She felt another tug of Rusty's leash, the four legged-pooch trying to tell his master to hurry up. She scowled at him then laughed. "Easy, boy. I know you want to play, but we need to get to your favorite hangout first."

They arrived at the grassy area a few minutes later. Seeing how it was getting close to sunset, there weren't as many people around, which made things better for Maggie and especially Rusty, giving him a little more freedom to run around.

Maggie bent down and removed Rusty's leash. "Now, don't go crazy, okay?" she told him. Pulling out a rubber ball, she tossed it not to far from where she was standing. "Go on, bring the ball back to me."

Rusty immediately went running after the object and returned to his master within seconds, placing it down at her feet.

"Good boy!" Maggie picked up the ball and threw it a bit further. "Okay Rus, go find it!" She watched the animal run about twenty feet from her, taking a minute to search for the round object. It took a little longer than usual for Rusty to locate it, but like always, he returned to his owner, earning his reward, which in some cases was a short belly-rub.

Taking a short break, Maggie laid her jacket down on the grass and sat on it. Rusty crawled into her lap and settled himself there, watching the people and other dogs around him. The sounds of happy children surrounded them, noises that brought joy to Maggie's ears at times. There was nothing better than hearing a gleeful child, playing and enjoying the world around them. It was how a child's life is supposed to be, filled with adventures, happiness and overall fun, without any heartache.

As the breeze blew across Maggie's face, she was brought back to a time during her first year out of medical school, working as an intern. It had been an overwhelming first few months for her, but she handled the stress well. Or as well as she thought she could.

It had been a relatively quiet night, the first one she recalled in a long time. She loved conversing with the nurses on staff during the night shift. They were always her favorite, since they were able to have a block of time to catch their breath and relax while the patients were asleep.

The night was still vivid in Maggie's mind, how everything happened and how she felt afterwards. She took a trip down to the ER to pick up a file on one of her patients and remembered having a chat with Ana, one of the nurses who worked there. While she was listening to her rave about how children said the silliest things, she witnessed an emergency being brought in, a family that had been in a car crash. One of the victims was a child, immediately catching Maggie's attention. That child became Maggie's patient later on that night.

Peter Castro. It was a name she'd never forget.

Impressed by Maggie's skill and knowledge, Dr. Ilene Drake allowed her to work on the case as Peter's doctor while she would oversee her work. After Peter had been stabilized, he was brought up to a room and added to her list patients she'd be attending to. Her first night went smoothly, as did the second night and she was confident Peter was on the road to recovery. Dr. Drake periodically checked on Maggie's progress with the patient, approving of everything she'd done so far. This boosted the young doctor's confidence, knowing she had chosen the right career path.

A day later, Peter's recovery hit a major setback, the boy taking a sudden turn for the worse. Maggie worked her hardest to save Peter, but was unsuccessful, the young boy having died of complications from the accident.

The loss of Peter Castro affected Maggie, causing her to question her skill and knowledge as a doctor. She remembered sitting on the bench in the locker room that night, wiping away angry tears, feeling broken and disappointed in herself, knowing deep down that no matter how much effort doctors put in to save people, there will be those that cannot be saved. Maggie knew it was a part of the job, but she never realized how losing patient for the first time would hit her this hard.

It would be the inspirational words that Dr. Drake that reinforced her self-confidence and gave her renewed determination to succeed as a doctor. She recalled how the older woman pulled her aside before her shift was finished, telling her how impressed she was with all the work she had done. She, too, felt the sting of losing Peter, but also told her that in all of her years supervising interns, she was the best she'd seen yet and to take those words to heart because she had the passion unlike anyone else when it came to saving others. When Maggie returned for her next shift, the confident doctor was back, and working harder than ever.

The sound of high-pitched giggling brought Maggie to the present, realizing that Rusty was no longer sitting on her lap. She looked around for the furry pet, wondering where he went. Getting up off the ground, she grabbed her jacket and Rusty's leash and scanned the area.

"Rusty!" Maggie called out, continuing to hear a child giggling in the near distance. She decided to follow the sound, figuring that was probably where Rusty was. After all, he did have a habit of running towards children, knowing how enamored they'd be with him. It made Maggie laugh how the dog knew he was irresistible. Indeed her instincts were correct, spotting the Rusty playing with a little girl.

"There you are!" Maggie breathed a sigh of relief, finding Rusty playfully chasing the child around. "You gotta stop doing this," she said bending down to snap on his leash, completely occupied that she hadn't bothered to realize the identity of the little girl standing in front of her. "Sorry about that, I usually keep my eye on him whenever we're here."

"It's okay. He's cute," she replied.

"Thanks," Maggie looked up, blinking twice. Standing before her was the child she hadn't seen in five years. "Oh, my God. Miranda?"

"Yeah?" Miranda giggled.

"Maggie?" a woman spoke from behind them.

Maggie recognized the voice. With Rusty's leash held firmly in her hand, she stood up and smiled ruefully, pushing back a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Hi Bianca."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Maggie?" a woman spoke from behind them.

Maggie recognized the voice. With Rusty's leash held firmly in her hand, she stood up and smiled ruefully, pushing back a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "Hi Bianca."

"Hi," the brunette said, surprised to find her former love standing before her. "It's uh… well uh… sorry, I just wasn't expecting… you look good." It was all she could say without stuttering through another sentence.

The other woman's brow furrowed slightly in amusement. "Thanks, um… you look good, too."

Miranda watched the interaction between her mother and the woman who knew her name. She eyed her curiously, recognizing the familiar face from somewhere. There was an urge to cut into the conversation and ask how she knew her and her mommy, but she hesitated, knowing it wasn't polite to interrupt adults while they were talking. Instead, she bent down to pet Rusty, which the dog immensely enjoyed.

Maggie dug her hands into her pockets, unsure of what to say to her ex-girlfriend, besides the overused question of asking her how she was doing. It was obvious that Bianca was doing fine, judging from her appearance. In fact, the brunette looked good, really good since the last time she'd seen her.

"So, are you here on a business trip?" Maggie asked.

Bianca shook her head. "Well, I could say we are, but the truth is Miranda and I relocated here a few months ago."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Relocated from Pine Valley, actually. We were living there for the two years."

"Oh," not knowing how else to reply. She wanted to ask what made her leave Paris, but chose not to, since it was none of her business. Too much time had gone by and it wasn't her place to be asking questions she knew were somewhat intrusive.

They stood there for a moment, not saying anything. It was awkward break in the conversation, what there was of it that is. Needless to say, neither woman was prepared for this encounter and was unsure of what to say next.

"Well, the sun is starting to set. Miranda and I should get going," Bianca spoke. She looked down at her daughter who was completely occupied with petting Maggie's dog. "Come on, Sweetheart. It's time to go home."

Sighing, Miranda hesitantly stood up. "Okay." She looked at Maggie, giving her a toothy grin. "I liked playing with him. I hope he's not in trouble."

Maggie smiled at the little girl. "No, he's not. Rusty loves kids, so I don't blame him for wanting to play with you."

"Will you be back again soon?" the little girl asked.

"I'm sure Maggie's a busy person Miranda. She probably doesn't have much time to…" Bianca interjected.

"Well, I try to come as often as I can. Your mom is right, I am busy, but I'm usually here on my day off," Maggie obliged the child with an answer. "If we run into each other again, you're more than welcome to say hello to Rusty and me."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Anytime, kiddo."

Bianca tried to hide her discomfort at Maggie calling Miranda, 'kiddo.' She wasn't all that successful and knew Maggie saw her reaction, but didn't make much of it. The moniker only reminded her of their time in Paris, when Maggie would play with Miranda. They were memories she had long buried.

"Bye Maggie," the brunette said before walking away, hand clasped tightly to Miranda's.

"It was nice seeing you. Bye," Maggie replied. She watched the mother and daughter walk away from her, disappearing into the distance after a couple of moments. Rusty shook her from her daze when he rubbed up against her, requesting for attention. She looked down at the furry companion and smiled. "Let's head home."

--

Bianca knocked on Miranda's bedroom door. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Miranda nodded. She reached for her favorite teddy bear and waited for her mother to tuck her in. "Mommy, the lady from the park. I remember her from a long time ago."

Bianca pulled the covers to Miranda's chest and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Yeah, she was Mommy's best friend."

"I was still a baby, right??" the child inquired.

"Yeah."

"Did she live in Paris, too?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," she sighed softly, which didn't go unnoticed by Miranda.

The little girl sat up in bed, reaching out to her mother. "Mommy, why do you look so sad? Is it because you miss Maggie? Is that why you're sad?"

Bianca laughed a little, always amused by her daughter's inquisitiveness. She shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, baby. Mommy's not sad. I'm just…" pausing to figure out how to describe her feelings at the moment. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Oh, okay." Miranda yawned. She watched the older woman lean down and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, baby."

"Night night, Mommy."

Bianca dimmed the lamp on Miranda's nightstand and pulled the covers one last time. As she exited the bedroom, she heard Miranda shift in bed, calling out her name.

"Mommy?" she said, watching her turn around. "Are you and Maggie gonna be friends again? She's really nice and I like playing with her dog."

Bianca leaned against the doorway, not quite sure how to answer the question. "Maybe. I'm not sure, but we'll see."

"Okay. Night."

"Good night," she replied, pulling Miranda's bedroom door halfway. A short while later, Bianca was ready for turn in for the night. She sat in bed, her back resting against the pillows, trying to muddle through another chapter in the James Patterson novel in her hands.

Clearly, she knew she was distracted after reading the same paragraph for to the tenth time. Bianca placed her bookmark on the page she'd been reading and dropped the novel on the floor. For some reason, she didn't reach over and turn off her bedside lamp just yet, her mind drifting back to the encounter with Maggie at the park earlier that evening.

Unsure of why, but she felt a little bothered having seen her ex-girlfriend. How is it that after all these years, Maggie Stone still had an effect on her? Bianca sat for a moment, contemplating the encounter before shaking her head, in an effort to brush it off and not think much of it. After all, she moved on with her life and so did Maggie.

--

Maggie turned the corner, spotting her apartment building in the distance. Keeping her steady pace, she continued to jog down the block. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and entered, grabbing the day's paper on the table before passing through the second door to the lobby. Opting not to take the elevator, Maggie headed up to her fourth floor apartment and hoped Jamie had breakfast ready and waiting the minute she'd open the door.

It would not be the case as she opened the door, finding an empty table and nobody in the kitchen. She surmised Jamie had slept in again, which was understandable since he had a hectic week at the hospital.

Maggie kicked off her running shoes and left them by the door. She chose to freshen up before breakfast and headed toward the bathroom. On her way there, Rusty came running out of her room, giddily greeting his master. She bent down and rubbed behind his ears, pleasing the puppy.

Jamie's bedroom door opened slowly, the exhausted doctor trudging out into the hallway with disheveled hair. He rubbed his eyes and gave his friend a tired smile.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she reached up and made his hair messier, "James."

Jamie groaned, stepping forward to head to the bathroom. He was unsuccessful with his attempt, as Maggie walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"I won't be too long, I promise!" she shouted.

"You better be quick, because I have to pee!"

Maggie didn't spend much time in the bathroom, only hopping into the shower to freshen up after her run. She opened the door ten minutes later and found Jamie standing across the hallway, towel draped over his shoulder, nervously tapping his foot.

"All yours," she grinned.

"Thanks," he mumbled, closing the door.

While Jamie was in the shower, Maggie took it upon herself to make breakfast. She went to the kitchen and took out the ingredients needed for the meal. Oddly enough, out of all the meals Maggie liked to cook, breakfast was her favorite. Perhaps, it was because of its simplicity. After all, scrambled eggs, toast and sausage didn't require too much effort on her part.

"Mmmm, something smells good," Jamie said as he approached the dining table. "Oooh, sausages!"

"Yeah, and eggs, just the way you like them," Maggie pointed to the plate on the table.

"Thanks, Mags."

"No problem. But the next two Fridays, breakfast is your responsibility."

"Whoops, sorry. I completely forgot. Blame it on the long hours," he gave his friend an apologetic look.

Maggie took a sip of orange juice and smiled. "Hey, I said no worries. I've forgotten it was my turn once or twice."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Once or twice? I'm not even going there."

"Good, because there's no need to," she grinned. "So, got any plans for today?"

"Nope. Nothing, really… these days, I don't make plans given how unpredictable our schedules have been," he replied before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"I know what you mean," Maggie acknowledged.

"What about you? Anything on tap for today?" sending the question back to his friend.

"On tap?" she laughed. "Actually, yeah. I'm meeting Kris for a lunch, or late lunch depending on what time she finishes with her consultations."

Jamie wiped his mouth. "Well, if you have nothing to do tonight, drop by the Back Page for a beer or something. It's Ben's birthday."

"I thought you said you didn't have any plans."

"Yeah, during the day. Ben's shindig…whatever it is, it's for tonight. Difference there, day and night," he smirked."

"Ha ha," rolling her eyes. "Sure, I'll try to drop by."

Finished with breakfast, Jamie pushed his chair back and grabbed his plate and Maggie's, and took them into the kitchen. He returned to the table with a towel in his hand and lightly nudged his friend out of the way. "Don't worry, I'll take care of cleaning all of this up."

"Thanks James. You're the best," Maggie replied happily as she headed to her room.

--

Kendall got out of the car, Ian climbing out behind her. He looked at his surroundings, in awe of everything around him. This was his first time visiting New York City and the mere height of the buildings themselves amazed him since he was only exposed to Pine Valley.

"Mommy, everything is so big," he said.

Kendall smiled. "I know. Everything seems bigger in New York, huh?"

Ian strained his neck to look up. "Yeah. Does Auntie Bianca live here?"

"Yeah, right here," she pointed to the brownstone in front of them. With their bags secure on her shoulder, she took Ian's hand and climbed the steps. After pressing the doorbell, they waited at the top of the steps but were able to hear the commotion of an excited little girl running around inside.

"I can hear Miranda," Ian giggled.

"Yeah, I can, too," Kendall rang the doorbell again. She heard her sister's voice inside, telling them she'd be there in a few seconds. Finally the door opened and she greeted the younger woman with a warm hug. "Binks!"

Pulling away from his mother, who was busy hugging his aunt, Ian stepped inside and was greeted by Miranda. The children laughed the older women, entertained by their affection for one another.

"Did you bring the game with you?" Miranda asked.

"Yup. It's in my pocket," the boy said, allowing the young brunette to peek into his jacket. "Wanna go play it now?"

"Sure, okay. We can play in my room," Miranda replied. "Let's go," grabbing Ian by the hand. Before they ascended the stairs, she turned to her mother. "Mommy, we're going to play with the Wii."

Bianca turned around and saw the children ready to head up the steps. "Okay. And be nice to your cousin."

"Yes Mommy."

Kendall laughed as she shut the door behind her. Leaving her bags in the foyer, she followed Bianca into the living room. She marveled at its spaciousness, the windows giving way to an abundance of sunlight shining in. The décor was simple, yet modern, only a slight departure from how Bianca had the penthouse set up back in Pine Valley.

Bianca observed her sister, surmising the curly haired woman was evaluating everything, from curtains down to the coasters on the coffee table. "So, I take it that you like?" she asked.

"Oh Binks, not like. I love it," Kendall replied. "I mean this room practically screams Montgomery."

Bianca couldn't help but laugh. "Tell me, how does a room scream Montgomery?"

"Okay, it really doesn't, but the style is so you."

"Thanks, I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Both women sat down on the couch, Kendall's eyes still roaming around the room. Bianca stifled another laugh and waited until her sister could focus her attention on a conversation.

"So, I take it the second book is a hit?" she asked.

"Apparently so," Kendall replied. "Kelly says it's flying off the shelves faster than 'Charmed.'"

Bianca chuckled. "My sister, the steamy romance novelist."

"Oh please… steamy is the wrong word to describe my books," the curly haired woman shook her head and laughed.

"But it seems to be garnering you much success. Steamy or not."

"Thanks. I'm proud of my work."

"As you should be."

"Well, enough about me. I want to know how you're doing, with working in the big city and all," Kendall changed the subject with ease. "Are the loud noises keeping you up at night?"

Bianca laughed. She loved her sister's knack for asking the silliest of questions. It was one of the reasons why their sibling relationship flowed so well with their balance of personalities. "No Kendall, the loud noises do not keep me up at night. Believe it or not, it can be quite peaceful here sometimes."

"We'll see how peaceful it is with Ian and Miranda running around later," Kendall said, hearing the children's loud voices upstairs.

"Are you hungry? I can-" The high pitched ring of Bianca's cell phone interrupted her mid-sentence. Grabbing it off the coffee table, she checked the front LCD screen. "Ugh… it's the office. Be right back," flipping open her cell phone and stepping to the other side of the room. "Bianca Montgomery."

While Bianca tended to Cambias business, Kendall took it upon herself to further explore her sister's new home. Leaving the living room, she climbed up the steps to the second floor and came across a wall lined with framed photos. She stood before each one of them, gazing at the pictures Bianca had placed in the collage frame. A few of them made her laugh, recalling the amusing moments when the camera had been flashed. Others warmed her heart, looking at photos of the ever-growing Kane-Montgomery family.

At the end of the short hallway were the happy squeals of Miranda and Ian, sparking Kendall's interest to check on them. She quietly approached the little girl's door and knocked before walking inside.

"I take it the both of you are having fun?" she asked.

"Yes," they replied simultaneously, their eyes glued to the television screen.

"Noooo!! Not fair! Why you gotta do that to me again?" Ian let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nuh uh… it is fair. You beat me in the last match," Miranda stuck her tongue at her younger cousin.

"Fine, okay." Ian sighed. After playing for another moment, he felt his tummy rumble. "Mommy?" he looked up at her. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, how about I take the both of you out to eat?" Kendall suggested.

Miranda's face filled with glee. "Ooh, can we go have some spaghetti?"

Kendall nodded. "As long as Ian is okay with it."

"Yes! Pasghetti!" the little boy enthusiastically replied.

"Okay, spaghetti it is!" the older woman held out her hands and helped both children up off the floor. They walked downstairs to the living room and found Bianca amidst a sea of papers that were laid out on the coffee table. "Hey Binks, I'm going to take the kids out to eat, if that's okay."

Bianca looked up, blowing some hair away from her face. "Of course it's okay. Miranda can lead you to her favorite Italian restaurant."

"Do you want to join us? You look like you could use a break."

"I wish I could, but something just came up with this merger Cambias has been working on and I'm trying to iron out the details."

"Okay, we'll just bring something back for you."

"Thanks, Kendall," Bianca smiled. "Wait, before you go," she got up from her chair and stood close to her sister, whispering into her ear. "If Miranda tries to persuade you to take a certain way home, please… please avoid stopping by the pet store."

"Gotcha. No pet store."

--

The trio returned to the house an hour and a half later to find it empty. Bianca left a note on the living room table saying she had to go into the office and to go ahead and order dinner later on, since she'd probably be home late.

"Sheesh, I hope your mother doesn't do this often, Miranda," Kendall folded the note and placed it back onto the table.

"No she doesn't," Miranda replied. "Sometimes, I think Mommy just works too hard."

"You got that right," the curly haired woman muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay," Miranda shrugged. She climbed into her favorite chair in the living room and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the television.

Ian kicked off his sneakers and sat on the couch. "Do you get Cartoon Network here?"

"Uh huh. You want to watch?" the little girl pressed the 'channel up' button.

"Yeah!" he said, watching the different shows go by. "Ooh! Disney Channel. I wanna watch that instead."

Kendall rolled her eyes at her son and his never-ending love for the Disney Channel. Seeing how both children were content with watching TV, she pulled out her laptop and sat in a chair by the window, ready to pen another bestseller.

Roughly two chapters later, Kendall shut down her laptop and looked at the clock on the wall. Not realizing how much time had passed, she quickly set aside her computer and approached the children, who were still captivated by the television.

"Hey, sorry if I've ignored the both of you. I guess I got a little too caught up with writing," Kendall apologized.

"It's okay, Aunt Kendall," Miranda sat up.

"Yeah, Mommy, it's okay," Ian added.

"Well, since it's a bit too late for me to whip something up in the kitchen, why don't we head out to dinner?" she suggested, hoping her niece knew of some decent places to eat.

Miranda already knew where to go for dinner. "Can we have pizza?"

Kendall looked to her son for his approval and received a swift nod. "Okay," she grabbed her purse and the spare keys off the table. "Lead the way, Mimo."

Miranda led Kendall and Ian to her favorite pizza place, which was actually one of the many Italian restaurants that littered the neighborhood. It was a calm, spring night and the trio dined outdoors, which Miranda loved because it meant she could watch all the dogs walking by with their owners.

"You sure know how to pick the good places to eat, Miranda," Kendall commented before biting into her third slice.

"Mommy and I like to come here when she doesn't have time to cook," the little girl responded and took another sip of soda. "We like the pizza a lot."

"I can see that," watching her niece grab another slice. Kendall sat back in her chair and looked at the surrounding restaurants with outdoor dining. Her gaze was drawn toward the Mexican restaurant across the street, spotting what looked like a familiar face sharing a laugh with another female.

"It really must be a small world after all," she whispered softly under her breath.

"Is everything okay, Mommy?" Ian asked. "You look weird."

Kendall shook her head and smiled. "Everything's fine sweetheart. Mommy thought she saw someone she knew."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That's great, Kris," Maggie smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Well, I hope the good news makes up for my making you wait all day for me," Kris said, reaching for her margarita and taking a sip.

Maggie dabbed the corner of her mouth with the cloth napkin. "Of course it does. I mean, it's not everyday someone is offered a fellowship at Johns Hopkins. So, when do they want you to start?"

"I've got a month to tie up some loose ends here. And it gives me a little bit of time to get settled down in my new place, too."

"So, what did Dr. Drake have to say?" Maggie asked.

"Sad to lose someone as knowledgeable as me, but glad I'm moving onto bigger and better things," Kris replied, with a humorous roll of the eyes. "Typical line, but deep down I know she's going to miss me. I think she's always felt that I was holding myself back, staying in New York City."

Maggie nodded. "But you're following your dream now."

"And it puts me closer to my family. I've missed my brothers and sisters so much."

"I'll bet." Maggie held up her glass, "A toast to moving onto a new stage in your life. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be as lucky as you."

Kris clinked her glass with Maggie's. "I'm sure you will be, Stone. It's just a matter of time."

"I hope so."

"It'll happen when you least expect it, trust me."

--

It was almost ten o'clock when Bianca came home, dropping her keys in the table by the door and her bag down on the floor. On her way to the staircase, she noticed a light was still on in the living room, causing her to make a detour so she could turn off whatever lamp had been left on.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here," Bianca said upon entering the living room.

Kendall looked up from her laptop. "Yeah, I thought I could get some writing done since the kids are asleep." Closing her laptop, she placed it on the coffee table and shifted over to make room on the couch for her sister. "Sit down, stay a while," she joked.

With the children already asleep and nothing else that needed tending to, Bianca heeded her sister's request, sat down and kicked off her shoes before putting her feet on the couch. Running a hand through her chestnut colored hair, she let out a tired sigh.

"Rough afternoon in the office, I take it?" Kendall asked.

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. Every time I think Cambias Industries is close to a deal, there's always something else that comes up," she said with slight frustration. "You must be glad not having to worry about Fusion for a while."

"Not having to deal with the business end of it, yes," Kendall smiled. "But Fusion in general, I still have my days when I miss it. The company is in good hands, though. I mean, Greenlee has wanted full control of it for a while," she thought about her words and then laughed. "Okay, since the beginning. But she does know I intend to come back."

"Well, as long as you're happy," Bianca reached for her sister's hand.

"I am," giving the younger woman a reassuring squeeze. "I really am. It gives me more time to spend with the boys and I work on my own time, my own schedule. But enough about that, let's talk about something else."

"Sure, but let me go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. Then, we can talk," Bianca got up from the couch.

Kendall smiled. "Okay, I'll go make us some tea in the meantime. I can find everything I need in the kitchen, I'm assuming," she asked, eyebrow raised.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kendall. I don't know what Miranda has been telling you, but I do know my way around the kitchen and I do cook dinner for the both of us. We don't eat out all the time."

"Just making sure," the curly haired woman chuckled. "Go get changed, I'll bring the tea back here."

Fifteen minutes later, Bianca returned to the living room and saw Kendall waiting for her on the couch. One steaming cup of tea was sitting on the table, while the other was firmly in her sister's hand, being sipped from.

"Thank you," Bianca said as she sat down. "I'm sorry for bailing on your this afternoon."

"Don't worry. You know how much I love spending time with Miranda," Kendall replied.

"I know," the younger brunette nodded before taking another sip of tea. "So, feeling the excitement for tomorrow's book signing?"

Kendall rolled her eyes and laughed. "Please… me, excited? I'm just glad that this one afforded me the opportunity to spend time with you. Don't get me wrong, doing the book tour is great, but living the hotel life gets old really fast."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Bianca reached out to touch her sister's knee.

Kendall smiled. "I miss you so much. Not having you close is something I'm still getting used to."

"If it's any consolation, I'm still trying to get used to living the city life," Bianca chuckled. "It's a bit of a departure from small town living in Pine Valley. But I like it so far and I know Miranda likes it too."

"As long as you're happy."

"I am."

"Good," Kendall said. She finished drinking her tea and set the cup on the table. While waiting for Bianca to sip the last of her evening drink, she thought about who she spotted earlier during dinner with the children.

Bianca noticed the far away look on her sister's face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something from earlier this evening."

"Oh?"

Kendall played with the loose thread on pillow next to her. "More like someone I saw," meeting Bianca's gaze. She bit down on her lower lip before continuing, completely unsure if it was worth mentioning her name.

"Who did you see? Was it a rival author?" Bianca queried.

"Maggie. I saw Maggie," the older woman blurted out. She searched her younger sister's face for a reaction. Instead, all she saw was a look of indifference. "Well, you sure look unaffected by this news. I'm guessing you already know that Maggie lives in the same city that you do."

Bianca shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. We umm… we ran into each other last week in Central Park. It was after you and I spoke on the phone. Miranda wandered off and I found her playing with someone's dog, which turned out to be Maggie's."

Kendall sat back, surprised, at two things. Surprised that her sister neglected to mention she crossed paths with Maggie and at the non-reaction. "I guess the saying is true. It really is a small world."

"Yeah."

"So, did the two of you…talk or something?"

"Not really, except for 'hi' and 'how are you doing.'"

"Heh, if I ran into my ex- after five years, I guess I'd have the same conversation," Kendall replied. She began playing with the loose thread on the pillow again. "So, do you think there any chance for friendship again?"

Bianca sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I've moved on with my life and she's moved on with hers."

"And sometimes, moving on can also lead to paths crossing again."

"Kendall, do you not remember what happened?"

"Yes, but it's been five years. I believe the common saying is to forgive and forget."

"And what? Start over again?"

"Yes."

"If it were only that easy," Bianca ran her fingers through her hair. She rested her body against the couch and sighed once more. "I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought about her once or twice since last week."

Kendall smiled and reached out to touch her sister's arm. "You never did stop loving her, huh?"

"I don't know… it's just… it's complicated," Bianca stammered. "I… I can't think about this right now. I have an early meeting tomorrow and I should really be heading upstairs and into bed."

"Okay, okay. We'll revisit this conversation another time," Kendall conceded.

"Thank you," the younger woman gratefully smiled. "I do have a favor to ask of you, though."

"Sure, what is it?"

"School is closed tomorrow, so it means Miranda has the day off."

Kendall held up her hand. "Don't worry, you don't even have to ask. I know Ian will love the company. He tends to get bored easily, so having his cousin around will keep him occupied."

"Thank you."

"It's what sisters are for," Kendall moved across the couch and hugged Bianca. "Now you go head on up to bed. I'm going to finish off the chapter I was working on before."

Bianca pulled away after a moment. "Good night."

"Night Binks," Kendall watched her sister exit the living room before grabbing her laptop. As she opened the screen, she chuckled to herself. "She is so not over Maggie,"

--

Jamie carefully dropped his keys into the dish on the table by the door. He quietly walked across the living room and down the short hallway to his bedroom. On his way there, he notice the sliver of light coming from Maggie's room, surmising his roommate was still awake. After knocking lightly on the door, he stuck his head inside.

"Hey," he spoke.

Maggie looked up from the thick medical text on her lap. "Hey, yourself."

"We missed you at the Back Page," Jamie pushed Maggie's door open wider and leaned against the doorway. "It was a good time. Ben got plastered."

"Sorry, I meant to drop by, but lunch with Kris turned into dinner, followed by drinks at her favorite spot," Maggie replied.

"Oh? Meet anyone?" Jamie smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"You know, Maggie. Sooner or later, you're going to need to drop that front of yours and plunge back into the dating world again."

"Huh? Like you're doing any better than I am. Your social life consists of nights out with the guys and walks in the park with Rusty."

Jamie pulled out a slip of paper from his back pocket. "Well, maybe my luck is about to change," waving it around. "It just so happens that I met someone tonight."

"Good for you, then. Maybe it'll give you something to do instead of hounding me and my lack of love life," Maggie said dismissively before returning to her medical text. Having realized her tone of voice, she looked back up at her friend. "Sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to sound like a snot. It's just…"

Concerned, Jamie moved towards Maggie's bed and sat down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Maggie set aside her book and pulled her legs close to her body, wrapping her arms around them. "Nothing really. I've had a lot of stuff on my mind, mainly Kris leaving soon and who I ran into at Central Park last week."

"Oh, don't tell me. You ran into Cecelia, didn't you?" Jamie asked.

"No. Bianca."

"Whoa."

"Yeah and Miranda," Maggie added. "The last time I saw her, she was barely three years old. She's grown so much." She rested her chin on her knees. "Rusty had wandered off like he usually does whenever we go to the park and when I found him, Miranda was there, playing with the little guy. And well, I'm sure you can figure out what happened next."

"Wow," Jamie said. It was all he could say at the moment. "Must have been awkward."

"A bit."

"So, did you and her exchange numbers or something?"

"What? No," Maggie shook her head. "Like you said, it was awkward. Why would I even ask her that? We haven't seen each other since the last time I was in Pine Valley. Wait, scratch that, the last time she returned to Paris. And back then, she was head over heels for that freak rock star, Zoe. She said it was better for the both of us to move on and I really had no choice in the matter, just like every other time I tried to apologize."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But that was five years ago. Anyhow, from the way she seemed at the park last week, it felt like seeing me still stung a bit."

"Do you think you and her will ever be friends again?"

Maggie sat back against her pillows and shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, James, I don't know. I'd love for us to start over again, but she'd need to feel the same way also. And that's something I don't want to spend my whole life waiting for. It's just not worth the aggravation," pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "You saw how I was when you found me in Paris four years ago. I told myself that I'd never feel that way ever again."

"Man, you were a mess back then," Jamie thought back to the impromptu trip he took to Paris after completing his assignment in Africa. "I shudder at what would have happened had I not found you drowning your sorrows in that bar one night. Pierre practically begged me to take you home or at least that's what I think he said."

Maggie laughed, remembering the night Jamie Martin had taken her home, followed by the next morning when she spilled her heart out to him. "I really was a mess, but you helped me get back on track."

"I should be the grateful one. You let me back into your life after the whole Babe fiasco with Miranda," Jamie reminded.

"You always did have a big heart," Maggie smiled.

"Thanks," he replied. "Well, I think I'm going to grab a quick shower then get some sleep. Good night, Maggie."

"Night, James."

"Hey Mags?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose hope. After all, everything happens for a reason, right?" Jamie said as he pulled Maggie's bedroom door shut.

Maggie leaned back against her pillows, pondering the meaning of her friend's words. Before she was able to sink deeper into thought, Rusty caught her attention. "Oh, someone's restless." She looked at the clock and felt it was still a reasonable hour for a short walk. "Come on, boy. Let's go get some fresh air."

A light breeze blew across Maggie's face as she walked with Rusty down 83rd Street. They didn't go too far from the apartment building, venturing a few blocks down from where they lived. Rusty decided to stop at one of the many hydrants along the way, giving Maggie time to stare up at the few windows that still had lights on. One window in particular drew Maggie's attention. Squinting her eyes, she noticed it was Bianca standing at the window, fixing the curtains. Before she could look away, Bianca's gaze met hers.

Maggie waved, mouthing the word, "Hi." She pointed at Rusty and smiled, hoping former lover wasn't thinking the worst. Surprisingly, Bianca waved back at her. A few seconds later, she felt a tug from Rusty's leash and started moving again. She waved once more, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she'd see her.

And deep down, she hoped Bianca was thinking the same thing.


End file.
